


Мой домашний демон

by InvidiaSaunder



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Drama, Fetish, Fluff and Angst, M/M, OOC, Other, Psychology, Romance, rude sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvidiaSaunder/pseuds/InvidiaSaunder
Summary: Кроули переживает о том, что совместная жизнь сделает его слишком мягким.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	Мой домашний демон

\- Кроули?

Азирафаэль вздохнул. Вот уже которое утро подряд он просыпался в одиночестве, не считая множества книг, зачастую потерявших актуальность еще в год своего написания, и тщетно пытался разгадать причины поведения своего сожителя. Казалось бы, после благополучно непрошедшего Армагеддона, им наконец удалось сблизиться и начать совместную жизнь без постоянной скованности со стороны начальства и обязанностей, как все началось по-новой. Все чаще Змий сбегал из их общего дома под тем или иным предлогом, все больше времени он проводил на улице, то слоняясь в самых отдаленных уголках Лондона, то маниакально начищая свою многострадальную машину до блеска и стертой краски по десять раз на день, после чего громко и раздраженно матерился. Только последний идиот смог бы не догадаться, что его что-то сильно угнетает. Впрочем, прямые вопросы демон продолжал упорно игнорировать.

\- Кроули, если ты меня слышишь – я бы хотел вместе позавтракать!

Ангел начинал раздражаться. Если уж на то пошло, он не видел смысла засыпать в одной кровати, если утро они встречали порознь. И засыпать тогда вообще. Пару раз Азирафаэль даже пытался взбунтоваться против такого положения дел, но тотчас забывал об этой затее – демон мягко, но настойчиво подталкивал к кровати и ложился рядом, занимая свое законное место. И смотрел при этом так…Эфирный сглотнул. В змеиных глазах цвета расплавленного золота слишком явно просматривалась просьба. И тоска.

\- Хорошо, дорогой. Я знаю, что ты где-то рядом и слышишь меня, поэтому я оставлю твой любимый кофе на столе, договорились? Там еще тарелка с блинами, и яичница, и..

Громкий и достаточно рассеянный отчет о содержимом кухонного холодильника, в ходе которого ангел лихорадочно ходил по коридорам их просторного жилища и высматривал своего рыжевласого друга, прерывает резкий скрип и глухое проклятие. Судя по всему, многострадальное покрытие старушки-машины в который раз потерпело грубое надругательство, и виновник его сейчас пребывал в еще более мрачном расположении духа. Если такое вообще можно сказать о демоне.  
Херувим спустился по лестнице и вышел во двор. Солнце ослепительно сияло, озаряя своими теплыми лучами близлежащую парковку, что было достаточной редкостью для серого и туманного Лондона, и казалось, что все вокруг так и сверкает божьей благодатью. Приободрившись, Азирафаэль осмотрелся по сторонам и уверенно направился к единственной стоящей поблизости машине, рядом с капотом которой находился взбешенный демон. Три глубокие полосы от стертой краски ясно давали понять, что именно так вывело из себя падшего, своей педантичностью в некоторых вещах напоминавшего если не архангела Михаила, то обедневшего аристократа точно. Разумеется, он мог решить их простым щелчком длинных пальцев и одним маленьким демоническим чудом, но рыжему нравилось возиться с растениями и своей металлической любимицей так же сильно, как Азирафаэлю – с книгами. А то и больше.

\- Кроули, вот ты где. Ты слышал, как я звал тебя? Поторопись, если не хочешь, чтобы твой кофе остыл.

Кроули покачал головой и отвел взгляд. Слишком быстро, чтобы не догадаться о том, что он все слышал.

\- Мм. Спасибо. Ты как всегда очень внимателен ко мне. – Змий вздохнул и вернулся к прерванному занятию. Намек достаточно прозрачный, чтобы его понял даже генерал Стольцев, при всей его…твердолобости. – Я поднимусь сразу, как закончу.

Однако, на этот раз некогда простодушный, а сейчас здорово задетый за живое ангел решил так просто не сдаваться. Черт возьми, разве он не имел права услышать честное объяснение, что происходит? В конце концов, нет ничего зазорного в том, чтобы узнать истинную причину этой неожиданной замкнутости, терзавшую на протяжении нескольких месяцев. Азирафаэль решил действовать открыто:

\- Кроули, послушай меня, - ангел встал прямо перед капотом машины, пресекая ожидаемые попытки демонстративно перевести свое внимание на «более важное дело». – Я же вижу, что тебя что-то беспокоит. Может, перестанешь прятаться от меня и просто выговоришься? Не думаю, что от этого станет хуже.

Кроули опустил тяжелый взгляд на вынужденного собеседника. Это чистое, светлое и прекрасное в своей наивности создание никогда бы не смогло понять ту адскую бурю внутри его прогнившей насквозь души, что с каждым днем становилась лишь сильнее. Разумнее было мастерски перевести тему своим вкрадчивым шипением, возможно даже заткнуть настойчивым поцелуем и заставить забыть обо всем, как он делал до этого множество раз. Разумнее. Но, сейчас голубые глаза смотрели с беспокойством и смутной болью, в них слишком явно читалось стремление помочь, чтобы можно было так легко проигнорировать чужую мольбу. Чертовы эфирные. Блымаете своими большущими светлыми глазками и выдаете себя со всеми потрохами. Меньше всего он хотел бы увидеть в них разочарование. Своего достаточно. 

\- Аззи, - как можно мягче ответив, падший отбросил тряпку в сторону и опустил ладонь на бледную щеку, слегка поглаживая по нежной коже – У меня просто тяжелый период. Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, уверяю тебя.

\- Но, ты уже несколько месяцев сам не свой! Постоянно уходишь куда-то, материшься по любому поводу, пропускаешь завтраки и встаешь перед восходом солнца. Ты думаешь, я не вижу, как ты избегаешь меня?.. – Твердый и полный решимости голос заметно дрогнул, и ангел до боли закусил губы, чтобы заглушить судорожный вздох. Взгляд отчаянно искал хоть какую-то подсказку на бесстрастном лице демона. – Я тебе больше не нравлюсь?..

Падший вздрогнул. Меньше всего – видит Бог! – он хотел добиться этого горького сомнения в своей нужности, своей значимости, которой безраздельно обладал Страж Восточных Врат. Быть может, если б этот страшный вопрос не прозвучал, он и не сдал бы свои позиции, умело переведя тему на нечто куда более невинное или найдя разумное объяснение своему поведению, которое одновременно успокоит чересчур взволнованного ангела и сохранит в тайне его личные переживания, с которыми он, Кроули, еще не был готов делиться. Возможно. Но, только не теперь:

\- Азирафаэль.. – - Шипящий голос звучит с досадливым прищелкиванием, и Змий опускает взгляд своих удивительных глаз на капот машины, меланхолично рассматривая оставшиеся на месте содранной краски полосы. – Ты мне нравишься так же сильно, как и прежде. Я просто размяк.

Ангел удивленно посмотрел на своего возлюбленного. О чем это он?..

\- Да, размяк. – Кроули раздраженно прищурился и вдруг с вызовом посмотрел прямо в голубые глаза, - Непозволительно размяк! Мне хорошо с тобой. Правда. Ты теплый и заботливый, и умеешь любить так, как могут только ангелы. Но, я не ангел, Азирафаэль. Я демон. Я не должен быть таким… - он замялся, видимо пытаясь подобрать слово, которое вскоре выплюнул едва ли не с презрением. – Домашним, вот что.

Светловолосый нахмурился. Но, судя по всему, Змий даже не заметил этого.

\- Мне не должно такое нравиться. Все эти...совместные завтраки, чтение книг, походы в «Ритц» и театры по выходным. Бесконечные чаи, ведь у тебя точно не менее нескольких сотен сортов, пикники, прогулки, походы в гости к нашим общим знакомым, счастливая размеренная жизнь. Наш Адам меняется – он уже пошел в среднюю школу – мир меняется, а я не меняюсь! Я демон. Я таким был, и я таким останусь до скончания веков. – падший прервал монолог лишь на мгновение, но тотчас продолжил с прежней горячностью, - Пойми, я просто не создан для того, чтобы жить обычной жизнью. Имею в виду не отсутствие наших обязанностей, которые никуда не делись, а вот этот самый покой и домашний уют. Мне нет места в нем. Я чувствую, как будто меня насильно переделывают изнутри, и это невыносимо! 

\- Энтони.

Кроули вновь вздрогнул и поднял настороженный взгляд. Глаза ангела по-прежнему смотрели ласково и заботливо, но голос приобрел неожиданную твердость, прервавшую чужие излияния на корню.

\- Твоя любовь не сделает тебя домашним, Энтони Дж. Кроули. 

Демон покачал головой. Он хотел возразить, сказать что-то колкое и несомненно меткое, чтобы сохранить хоть какие-то остатки своего собственного достоинства, но вместо этого лишь до крови закусил губы. Видит Господь, он не настолько пал, чтобы выдать то позорное отчаяние, что сжирало его изнутри долгие дни, заставляя находиться между двух огней. Точнее, да, он-то вполне Пал, но не в своих глазах.

\- Я просто хочу, чтобы ты не принимал это на свой счет, у меня просто тяжелый период самокопания, и он обязательно прой..Азирафаэль?... – Кроули ощутимо дернулся, вжимаясь в капот, когда мягкие губы без какого-либо предупреждения прикоснулись к его шее, отодвигая воротник мокрой от пота и машинного масла рубашки. – Что ты, дьявол тебя подери, делаешь?..

\- А может, не дьявол?

Ангел мягко улыбнулся собственному ответу и горячо выдохнул, опаляя дыханием загорелую кожу. Бледные, как и все его тело, слегка пухлые и до невозможного нежные губы лениво изучали каждый сантиметр гибкой шеи, с каждым новым прикосновением все больше убирая желание продолжать свой горький монолог. Кроули судорожно выдохнул и запрокинул голову, скользя раздвоенным языком по нечеловечески острым клыкам. Будь что будет. Во всяком случае, его ангел умел убрать ненавистное напряжение и расслабить, в чем он так отчаянно нуждался каждое чертово утро. А потому, не проходит и минуты, как худая рука с длинными, костлявыми пальцами зарывается в белые волосы и притягивает к себе, отдавая немое разрешение продолжить.

\- Ты хочешь взять меня?

Голос звучит спокойно, даже обыденно, хотя его обладателя буквально разрывало по швам. Не то, чтобы он был против – Дьявол, ему бесспорно нравилось! – но, подставиться сразу же после признания в своем страхе стать какой-то размазней наподобие этих слащавых ангелочков…Впрочем, если Азирафаэль наивно верил в то, что это поможет, он не станет его переубеждать. Пусть заботится как умеет. Демон и за это был безмерно благодарен, в конце концов не каждый небесный согласится добровольно подарить чуточку тепла презренному падшему созданию.

\- Нет, дорогой. Я хочу, чтобы ты взял меня. Грубо.

Кроули поднял удивленный взгляд. А вот это что-то новенькое:

\- И с каких пор ваша святость заимела такие фетиши? – падший старался говорить уверенно и даже насмешливо, но голос предательски срывался на нетерпеливое шипение, а в голове заметно повело. Грубо. Ну, надо же, а такой скромник с виду, - Пересмотрелся человеческой порнухи, или соскучился по визитам к начальству? Ты смотри, я могу и доложи..

Азирафаэль нахмурился и заткнул того поцелуем, прерывая очередную колкость. Либо же пытаясь безуспешно скрыть предательски вспыхнувший румянец на щеках. Однако, не успел он закончить свою мысль, как тут же оказался прижат животом к капоту машины, а позади с оценивающим щелканьем склонился оккультный. Это нечеловеческое щелканье каждый раз сводило с ума. Чертова змея.

\- Ну, нет, ангелок, так дело не пойдет. Я не услышал твоего ответа, - Кроули торжествующе навис сверху, совершенно по-хозяйски задирая полы бежевого пиджака. Отчего-то этот совершенно неожиданный сценарий не просто нравился ему: Что куда важнее, он приносил ощущение чего-то… значительно более правильного, естественного для его природы, и демон наслаждался этой неожиданной свободой, прогнавшей хотя бы на этот раз терзающие его сомнения. Свободой и видом вздернутой, туго обтянутой старомодными кремовыми брюками задницей ангела, судорожно сжимавшего свои нежные пальцы на горячем от лучей солнца металле. – Почему ты хочешь, чтобы я грубо выебал тебя, Азирафаэль? Прямо на этом, чертовом капоте.

\- Я подумал.. – говорить, когда в тебя ощутимо упирается твердый бугорок на чужих штанах невыносимо сложно, но светловолосый пытался с упорством, достойным херувима, - Я подумал, что раз ты чувствуешь себя неуютно, то, возможно, тебе просто не хватает чего-то демонического. Чего-то, что больше соответствует твоей природе, и что не будет заставлять тебя чувствовать неправильность своего поведения. Признаюсь, я был слишком светлым с тобой, и наверное ставил этим в ужасно неловкое положение, поэтому.. – не сразу закончив сказанное, ангел улыбается и неуклюже меняет положение, прогибаясь в спине навстречу непозволительно узким штанам. – Накажи меня, папочка.

Дернувшись всем телом, демон издает хриплый, полный непонятного, едва ли не доисторического восторга рык и хватает за белые волосы, с наслаждением отвесив сильный шлепок по вздернутой заднице. Наказать? О, он накажет! Видят Небеса и Преисподняя, он накажет! Новый шлепок прерывается тихим, стоном со стороны эфирного, а сам падший склоняется еще ниже и лихорадочно шепчет на ухо, до протестующего поскуливания сжимая обеими руками мягкие ягодицы.

\- Интересно, знают ли в твоей Небесной канцелярии, какая на самом деле ты похотливая сука, Аззи? Такой благочестивый ангел – и вдруг просит отодрать его как последнюю блядь на капоте моей красавицы. Не каждый инкуб себя так ведет, малыш. – Вкрадчивое шипение заставляло щеки предательски гореть, а бледные пальцы царапали и без того многострадальное покрытие, оставляя заметные разводы на свежевымытом лаке. – Ну же, раздвинь ножки.

Ангел повиновался, и Змий с хриплым стоном вжался между этих аппетитных ягодиц, откровенно потираясь о скованную чопорной одеждой промежность. Пока что. На то, чтобы сдернуть широкие брюки до колен вместе с нижним бельем не уходит и минуты. Вслед за ними летит пиджак, теряя по пути несколько оторванных несдержанной хваткой пуговиц, и Азирафаэль жалобно вскрикивает, стоило только острым зубам ощутимо прикусить один из розовых сосков. Раздвоенный язык скользит поверх, быстро лижет нежную кожу, в то время как его хозяин нарочно дует, согревая влажный след своим горячим дыханием. Ласка обманчива, и новый укус приходится на мягкий бок, отчего херувим взвывает и царапает чужую спину. Наказание не заставляет себя ждать – демон размашисто шлепает по бледной ягодице и грубо переворачивает обратно на живот, наваливаясь сверху.

\- Непослушный мальчик. Ты так и нарываешься на наказание, - шипит он, с удовольствием замечая стыдливый румянец на ангельских щеках, - А знаешь, что делают с такими как ты, Аззи?

Азирафаэль судорожно мотает головой.

\- Их ебут. Долго. Грубо. До скулежа, ангел. Натягивают до самых яиц, чтобы ты свое имя забыл, и мог только скулить о том, какой охуительно огромный и горячий мой член, и как сильно ты хочешь, чтобы он выебал твою мокрую узкую дырку. – Демон настойчиво раздвигает чужие ягодицы и одним небрежным щелчком расстегивает собственный ремень, выпуская наружу крепко стоящий член. Долгожданная свобода вызывает полный облегчения вздох и тотчас – хищную улыбку, когда мокрая от предэякулята головка скользнула по чужой промежности, утыкаясь в сжатую дырку. – И ты будешь скулить, о, ты будешь. Это я тебе гарантирую.

Ангел судорожно кивает головой и вскидывает бедра, подаваясь навстречу. Если и раньше он, возможно, сомневался в целесообразности своего решения, то сейчас, чувствуя лишь обоюдное желание и долгожданный жар, вкупе с заметно повеселевшим состоянием возлюбленного, сладкое ощущение правильности происходящего позволяло вестись на откровенные провокации, отдавать самого себя в сильные демонические руки и наконец забыть об опротивевшем расстоянии. Он жадно раздвигал ноги и тихо стонал от каждого прикосновения, каждого ощутимого шлепка, отчаянно желая большего. По внутренней стороне бедер уже вовсю стекала смазка, благо эфирное существо не было скованно строгими рамками человеческой анатомии и могло себе позволить немного облегчить задачу скорого проникновения, а твердый от желания член при каждом случайном толчке терся о капот машины, оставляя на темном металле белесые разводы. Ему нужно было почувствовать в себе мужское начало демона. Срочно. Сейчас.

\- Трахни меня… - Ангел и сам удивляется, насколько жалобно звучит его голос, сполна выдавая всю бурю эмоций, которую он сейчас чувствовал. – Пожалуйста…

\- Ну, раз ты так просишь.

Кроули заломил одну из рук ангела за спину и резко подался навстречу, проникая в неподготовленное отверстие до самого основания. И тотчас медленно выходит, опуская пристальный взгляд расширенных зрачков туда, где так податливо выворачивалась нежная кожица, а напряженные мышцы похабно сжимались, повинуясь каждому судорожному всхлипу их владельца.

\- О, Азри, ты все такой же узкий. Твоя дырка просто создана для того, чтобы принимать в себя мой член, - шипит демон и дергает на себя за покрасневшие от шлепков бедра, заставляя вновь насадиться до предела. – Дьявол, какой же ты узкий!

Азирафаэль стонал и хрипел, цепляясь дрожащими руками за гладкий исцарапанный капот автомобиля. Грубые и резкие толчки отзывались неприятной болью, но вслед за ней тотчас расплывалось внутри неожиданное тепло, заставляя собственный член подняться выше и буквально вжаться в слегка выпирающий живот, будучи зажатым между тем и горячим металлом. А Кроули, видимо сумев высвободить всю накопленную внутри негативную энергию, самозабвенно вдалбливался в покорно распростертое перед ним тело, не думая о чужом комфорте. Нет, он вовсе не хотел причинить боль или нарочно унизить эфирного столь грязным положением, но натянутое словно струна напряжение требовало найти выход, а что может быть лучше, чем обоюдное животное удовольствие? Во всяком случае, никто не хотел срыва.

\- К..кроули, - сумев прошептать что-то невнятное, ангел поднимает затуманенный страстью взгляд и податливо раздвигает ноги, позволяя себя яростно втрахивать в некогда идеально чистую машину. Внизу живота все приятно стянуло, сигнализируя о скорой разрядке, но эфирный не собирался обращать внимания на свои потребности, а лишь только подмахивал навстречу таранящему члену, издавая звуки, больше похожие на собачий скулеж, чем на внятную человеческую речь. – Ты…ты можешь второй..

Продолжить сказанное не удается. Зашипев, демон без предупреждения зажимает рот блондина и тянет на себя, вынуждая изогнуться в спине до отчетливого хруста. На бледные ягодицы несколько раз опускается тяжелая ладонь, оставляя отчетливые красноватые следы, а сам падший щелкает раздвоенным языком, с удовлетворением чувствуя, как собственная загорелая кожа покрывается прочной чешуей, а растянутой промежности касается второй, увитый венками член. Что ни говори, а истинная змеиная сущность иногда была как нельзя кстати.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы твою сладкую дырку выебали два члена? Грязный, грязный ангел. Такое не каждому инкубу придет в голову, ты знаешь это?.. – вкрадчиво прошептав, Кроули опускает хищный взгляд на стыдливо дрожащие пальцы и обхватывает ладонью крупный ствол, направляя и настойчиво проталкивая влажную головку в, и без того заполненное отверстие. – Не смею перечить.

Двойной член ощущается куда ярче и тяжелее, оставляя за собой ощущение полнейшей заполненности. На одно мгновение Азирафаэлю приходит в голову мысль как-нибудь приласкать этот противоречащий человеческому сосуду орган ртом, но он тотчас с ужасом отмахивается, справедливо понимая, что никакая глотка не выдержит настолько внушительный размер. Разве что, змеиная. Но, он же не змея, верно? Несколько отрешенные от реальности размышления прерывает особо глубокий толчок, и ангел в голос всхлипывает, кусая губы. Ему было хорошо. Очень-очень хорошо. А само осознание, что возлюбленный наконец смог насытиться демонической энергией, да еще и с его, херувима, помощью, и вовсе вызывало до глупого счастливую улыбку и очередной тихий стон. Кажется, Кроули нравилось их слышать. Что ж, сегодня он не станет пытаться себя сдержать.

\- Эн…Энтони, - прерываясь на сдавленный скулеж, шепчет Страж и с трудом поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть в золотые глаза. Боги, как они горят. - Мгх…дорогой, кончи в меня. Я знаю, ты хотел этого…

Второго приглашения ждать не приходится. Издав какой-то несуразный хрип, Змий резко дергает чужие бедра на себя и с протяжным шипением изливается внутрь, дожидаясь, пока последние капли стекут по растянутой, покрасневшей мягкости. И даже после этого он еще имел возможность насладиться сладкими стонами и по-блядски откровенными вскриками своего преданного ангела, пока яростно дрочил его жаждущий разрядки член, трахая всеми пятью пальцами по собственной сперме.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

\- Так значит, ты не считаешь меня размякшей тряпкой?

\- Господи, конечно же нет. Я никогда не считал проявление любви, как и потребность в ней, чем-то постыдным. Ты не должен убеждать себя в том, что привязанность портит тебя, Энтони. – Азирафаэль с улыбкой покачал головой, опуская перед рыжеволосым тарелку. С блинами, само собой. Утренними. – В конце концов, кто сказал, что демон почему-то не может любить?

\- Оставь меня со своими пропагандами, - ворчливо отозвался Змий, но внутренние сомнения заметно ослабли, впервые за долгое время убирая свои мерзкие вездесущие щупальца куда подальше. – Но, я рад, что ты так думаешь. Правда.

\- Конечно! – ангел обескураживающе улыбнулся и сел рядом, притягивая к себе сразу весьма значительную порцию. – И вообще, я давно уже это твержу, в глубине души ты очень..

\- Демон, Азирафаэль. В глубине души я очень демон.


End file.
